


Drunken Confessions

by ShipperExtraordinaire (PromisesOfTheDarkSide)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek/Scott-mentioned, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Sexting, Underage Drinking, forbidden relationship, or text, scott doesn't know how to spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisesOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/ShipperExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When your best friend gets told by his girlfriend you’re taking a break, you get your best friend drunk.”</p>
<p>Stiles and Scott get drunk and confess their secret lovers to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions

“When your best friend gets told by his girlfriend you’re taking a break, you get your best friend drunk.”

* * *

Stiles laid back, fully in the dirt and grass, his head and shoulders against the fallen log that Scott was sitting on. “Dude.” He drew out, clearly drunk. “Man, she’s just one-one girl. There’s so many-so many girls. There’s so many girls in the sea.”

Scott glared down at the drunken interpretation of the situation. “That’s fish in the sea.” He corrected.

“Why are you talking about fish?” He looked up confused, wondering what the other young man was talking about. “I’m talking about girls.” Stiles reiterated, before turning his head back in its original position. “I love girls. I love them. I love them.”  
  
He let out a sigh, a hand on his chest as he thought about /his/ girl. “Especially mature ones with curly hair, brown eyes, 5’6.”

Scott’s head jerked up at that. “Dude. Did you just describe my mom?”

At the accusing question, Stiles began to sober rather quickly. “What? No. I meant Lydia.”  
  
“You mean Lydia?”

Stiles refused to look at his friend as he began to backpedal. “I meant to say, especially strawberry blonde hair, green eyes … whatever height she is without heels.”

Scott raised a doubtful eyebrow. “You’ve been obsessed with Lydia Martin since the third grade. Are you really telling me you don’t know her height? And what was that about describing my mom?”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed when he realized he would not let the Friedan Slip go. “W-w-well I, I’m not thinking clear, I’m very drunk.” He forced a laugh. “Are you drunk?” He asked sitting up, reaching for the bottle. “You’ve had half a bottle man, I think /you’re/ drunk.”

“I’ve barely had two drinks.” Scott pointed out. “And you are clearly sobering up. This isn’t the first time I’ve been drunk with you. Do you have a crush on my-“

“That’s my dad!” Stiles fumbled with his phone as his loud annoying ring tone began to go off.

It bounced in his hands a good moment before he got a grip on it. When he unlocked it, he felt his heart race when he saw who texted him, but frowned at the message.

**[23:45 PM] Nurse McHottie: Is Scott with you?**

“Where’s your phone?” Stiles muttered as he sat up, sobriety hitting him like a fright train. He began to type a response as he watched Scott check his pockets out of the corner of his eye.

“Oh, I must have turned it off.” Scott says, turning it back on. Stiles was thankful for the distraction.

**[23:46] Stiles: What makes you think hes with me?  
** **[23:46] Stiles: He could be with her  
** **[23:47] Stiles: I could be on a date with some girl**

Stiles began to sweat as he waited for a text.

“Oh, shit. Mom’s been texting for the last hour.” Scott whined as he began to text her back.

**[23:49] Nurse McHottie: I know Allison broke up with him  
** **[23:50] Nurse McHottie: Are you really?**

 Stiles ignored Scott freaking out about his mom killing him as he replied.

  **[23:51] Stiles: Yes. Her name is jack**

 Stiles discreetly took a picture of the bottle of Jack, Scott either having not seen the flash, or ignored it, as he sent the picture.

 Stiles moved to sit next to Scott, but at an angle where his phone wouldn’t be seen, chewing on his thumbnail as he waited for a reply.

 “Why are you doing that? You only do that when you’re nervous.” Scott says, looking at Stiles’ jumping leg.

 “What?! I’m not nervous.” He replied, clearing his throat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He muttered as a new text message came in.

**[23:54] Nurse McHottie: Youre an asshole  
** **[23:54] Stiles: When you broke up with me you said i could date other girls  
** **[23:55] Nurse McHottie: I know doesn’t mean i think you would  
** **[23:56] Nurse McHottie: Doesnt mean I want you to**

Before Stiles could text a reply, Scott was leaning over to see his phone, causing Stiles to yelp as he fell, the bottle of Jack spilling onto the ground. “Are you texting my mom? Is that why she’s not replying to me?”

“Yep! I know you hate when she’s mad at you, so she’ll hate me instead. She already hates me. See?” He said as he began to type. “’My fault Scott didn’t reply, I kidnapped him. Please do not ground my best friend/brother, as I need him to help pass Trig. Yours sincerely, Stiles. Son of the County Sheriff.’ See? All better.” Stiles smiled up at him, locking his phone and pocketing it.

Scott narrowed his eyes at his friend, finding him acting more strange than normal, but chalked it up to becoming sober. “Whatever.” Scott huffed and stood. “Let’s get home before she kills /both of us.” He said, grabbing Stiles hand and helping him up. “Are you okay to drive?”  
  
“Please, I can drive I my sleep.” He laughed and patted Scott’s shoulder before taking the path out of the woods and to his Jeep.

* * *

Before Stiles or Scott placed one foot on the porch, the door flew open to reveal a very upset, Melissa McCall. “Scott. In bed. Now.”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice, sliding past her and up the stairs as fast as his legs will take him.

“Don't blame him, it was my fault. His hearts been ripped out and crushed into microscopic pieces of sand. I know better than anyone what that feels like.”

As soon as the words left Stiles mouth, he regretted it upon seeing the heartbreaking frown etched on her mouth. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Melissa stepped back and began to close the door.

“Goodnight, Stiles.” Was all he heard before the door was all but slammed in his face.

Sighing, he dropped his shoulders and left the porch, returning to his Jeep.

The drive back to his place was short and uneventful. When he arrived home, he didn’t bother calling out for his dad, having not seen the squad car in the drive way. Making his way to the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl of instant noodles, filling it with water and tossing it into the microwave.

Leaning against the counter, he saw he had a mixed text from earlier in the woods, unlocking his phone, he opened the message.

**[23:59] Nurse McHottie: That is exactly why i ended things with you**

Stiles sighed as he began to type a message with his thumbs.

**[12:23] Stiles: Because i kidnapped scott?**

Stiles was confused by the text. He had kidnapped his best friends loads of times. Before, and during their relationship.

While Stiles waited for a reply, he began to eat his noodles, setting them down, mouth full the moment his phone went off.

**[12:28] Nurse McHottie: No because of your reply  
** **[12:29] Nurse McHottie: Because we have to HIDE  
** **[12:29] Nurse McHottie: From Scott  
** **[12:30] Nurse McHottie: MY SON  
** **[12:30]Stiles: Just until im 18**

Stiles could hear the woman sigh, he gave this argument, many times before. Many times before, she argued it wasn’t the point.

**[12:32] Nurse McHottie: Thats not the point Stiles  
** **[12:32] Stiles: Then what is?  
** **[12:33] Stiles: Why can’t you wait?  
** **[12:34] Nurse McHottie: You expect me to wait for you?  
** **[12:34] Stiles: Why not  
** **[12:34] Stiles: I love you  
** **[12:37] Nurse McHottie: You cant say things like that  
** **[12:38] Stiles: But its true**

Stiles sighed as he laid back in his bed, noodles already eaten and forgotten. He hadn’t even bothered to change, or take his sneakers off. The only thing that mattered was the conversation he was having with the woman he loved.

**[12:39] Nurse McHottie: Youre young  
[12:40] Stiles: Age has nothing to do with it  
** **[12:40] Nurse McHottie: It has everything to do with it!  
** **[12:40] Stiles: Only to you  
** **[12:42] Nurse McHottie: Because it matters  
** **[12:42] Stiles: So?  
** **[12:43] Nurse McHottie: Im old enough to be your mother  
[12:44] Nurse McHottie: Ive helped raise you  
[12:44] Nurse McHottie: im practically your mother  
** **[12:45] Stiles: So its only an issue if i call you mommy?**

Stiles had to admit, she was right on that point, she had practically helped raise him after his mother died. He also had to admit he’d researched mommy!kink on tumblr, and thought about exploring it with her. But he was too scared to bring it up. **  
**

**[12:46] Nurse McHottie: Please be serious  
** **[12:46] Stiles: Sowwy**

Stiles tried backspacing, but accidently sent the message instead.

**[12:46] Stiles: Mommy  
** **[12:47] Nurse McHottie: STILES!  
** **[12:48] Nurse McHottie: If youre not going to take this seriously Im going to bed  
** **[12:48] Stiles: Sorry111  
** **[12:48] Stiles: Meant to bsckspave  
** **[12:49] Stiles: I’ll be serious  
** **[12:50] Stiles: Pls ont leave**

Stiles began to panic, fearing the conversation was over as she hadn’t replied. To him, it felt like so much time had passed.

**[12: 53] Stiles: Pls?  
** **[12:54] Nurse McHottie: Im still here  
** **[12:54] Nurse McHottie: But its late. You should go to bed  
** **[12:55] Nurse McHottie: You have school  
** **[12:56] Stiles: I wont be able to sleep anyways. Cant we just keep talking?  
** **[12:57] Nurse McHottie: I dont want to talk about this anymore  
** **[12:58] Nurse McHottie: We both know how the other feels. Were going around in circles  
** **[12:58] Stiles: We can talk about something else  
** **[12:58] Nurse McHottie: Fine  
** **[12:59] Nurse McHottie: Why were you drinking tonight?  
** **[01:00] Stiles: I told you scotts been completely broken since she broke up with him  
** **[01:01] Nurse McHottie: And you had to get drunk to console him?  
** **[01:01] Stiles: Maybe?  
** **[01:02] Nurse McHottie: Why were you drinking then?  
** **[01:02] Stiles: I thought you didnt wanna talk about that  
** **[01:02]Nurse McHottie: Right. I did say that  
** **[01:02]Stiles: Sorry  
** **[01:03] Nurse McHottie: No Im sorry  
** **[01:03] Nurse McHottie: Do I really make you drink?  
** **[01:03] Stiles: No  
** **[01:04] Stiles: Just helps the pain  
** **[01:05] Nurse McHottie: That I caused  
** **[01:06] Stiles: I dont have an answer that wont make you feel bad so heres my dick  
** **[01:06] Nurse McHottie: Stiles i swear to god you better not send me a dickpic  
** **[01:06] Stiles: 8===D  ;)  
** **[01:07] Nurse McHottie: Ugh  
** **[01:08] Nurse McHottie: I already have enough of your dickpics to last me a lifetime  
** **[01:09] Stiles: You kept them?  
** **[01:09] Nurse McHottie: Of course  
** **[01:09] Stiles: Wow  
** **[01:10] Nurse McHottie: Is that surprising?  
** **[01:10] Stiles: No  
** **[01:10] Stiles: I just figured youd wanna delete the evidence  
** **[01:11] Stiles: Wait  
** **[01:11] Nurse McHottie: Dont worry Im not going to delete them  
** **[01:12] Nurse McHottie: Unless you want me to?  
** **[01:12] Stiles: Nooooooooooooooo  
** **[01:12] Stiles: But  
** **[01:12] Stiles: The evidence?  
** **[12:13] Nurse McHottie: I have a password on my phone. Scott never touches my phone anyways  
** **[12:14] Nurse McHottie: Would Scott recognize them?  
** **[01:14] Stiles: Not that im aware  
** **[01:14] Nurse McHottie: Good  
** **[01:15] Stiles: Are you jelly?  
** **[01:15] Nurse McHottie: You mean jealous?  
** **[01:15] Stiles: Ya  
** **[01:16] Nurse McHottie: Can you blame me?  
** **[01:16] Stiles:???  
** **[01:16] Stiles: You have feelings for me?  
** **[01:17] Nurse McHottie: I never stopped**

Stiles felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest, having to re-read it several times to believe the words. His breath became quick and shallow, sitting up to look at the screen better. Apparently, he had re-read it for some time as she texted back.

**[01:21] Nurse McHottie: Are you still there?  
** **[01:22] Stiles: I think so  
** **[01:22] Nurse McHottie: You think so?  
[01:23] Nurse McHottie: What happened?  
[01:24] Stiles: Just a mild heartattack  
** **[01:24] Stiles: Nothing to worry about  
** **[01:25] Nurse McHottie: Is it because of what I said?  
** **[01:25] Stiles: If i said yes would you take it back?  
** **[01:26] Nurse McHottie: No  
** **[01:26] Nurse McHOttie: But this doesnt change anything  
** **[01:27] Stiles: THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING  
** **[01:28] Nurse McHottie: Stiles….  
** **[01:29] Stiles: If you love me why did you dump me?  
** **[01:30] Nurse McHottie: First of all I did not DUMP you  
** **[01:30] Nurse McHottie: Second of all you already know my reasons  
** **[01:30] Stiles: You love me  
** **[01:30] Nurse McHottie: What?  
** **[01:31] Stiles: I said you loved me and you didnt correct me  
** **[01:31] Stiles: Ergo you love me  
** **[01:32] Nurse McHottie: Stiles  
[01:32] Nurse McHottie: You are too smart for your own good :)  
** **[01:33] Stiles: Thank you  
** **[01:33] Nurse McHottie: For calling you smart?  
** **[01:33] Nurse McHottie: I keep telling you not to diminish your intellect  
** **[01:34] Stiles: No not the smarts stuff  
** **[01:34] Nurse McHottie: Because I love you?  
** **[01:34] Stiles: That to  
** **[01:35] Stiles: You sent me a smiley  
** **[01:35] Nurse McHottie: So?  
** **[01:36] Stiles: You havent sent me one since before you broke up with me  
** **[01:36] Nurse McHottie: Oh  
** **[01:36] Nurse McHottie: Youre welcome  
** **[01:37] Stiles: BTW  
** **[01:37] Stiles: I love you to  
** **[01:37] Nurse McHottie: <3  
** **[01:38] Nurse McHottie: Just to prove Im not cold and heartless  
** **[01:38] Stiles: Didnt think you were  
** **[01:39] Nurse McHottie: Stiles you have to understand where Im coming from  
** **[01:39] Stiles: I thought you didnt wanna talk about it nomore?  
** **[01:40] Nurse McHottie: I know I did. But I cant shut my feelings off for you. I want to but I cant  
** **[01:40] Stiles: Why would you want to?  
** **[01:40] Nurse McHottie: Ive already told you  
** **[01:41] Stiles: No you told me why we shouldnt if you really felt that way you would have never led me on or been with me  
** **[01:41] Nurse McHottie: Stiles  
** **[01:42] Stiles: Stop deflecting you say you love me but what are you really scared of?  
** **[01:42] Nurse McHottie: Do you really want to know?  
** **[01:43] Stiles: Yes  
** **[01:44] Nurse McHottie: If I tell you you have to promise to accept my answer and never bring it up again  
** **[01:44] Stiles: Deal  
** **[01:45] Nurse McHottie: You  
** **[01:45] Nurse McHottie: Im scared of you  
** **[01:45] Stiles: Me?  
** **[01:45] Nurse McHottie: You are so young  
** **[01:46] Nurse McHottie: I believe that you love me I really do  
** **[01:46] Nurse McHottie: But you are so young  
** **[01:47] Nurse McHottie: Your heart can easily be swayed  
** **[01:48] Nurse McHottie: I want to wait for you  
** **[01:48] Nurse McHottie: But I don’t want to be hurt again  
** **[01:48] Nurse McHottie: Not by you  
** **[01:49] Nurse McHottie: So thats why Im scared  
** **[01:50] Nurse McHottie: Thats why I hurt you before you can hurt me**

Stiles felt the wind knocked out of him, a painful twist in his gut. /He/ was the reason why she broke up with him. /He/ was the reason why she was so scared. He never thought she would feel this way, that this was the reason. Sure, he had seen people madly in love fall out of love in movies and TV Shows, even in Beacon Hills, but he never thought it would happen to him. Or that she would be fearful that it would happen to him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by another text going off. Only it wasn’t from her.

**[01:52] ScottBro: U up?  
** **[01:52] Stiles: Ya**

**[01:53] Stiles: Wow  
** **[01:54] Stiles: I had no idea  
** **[01:54] Stiles: Im an ass  
** **[01:54] Stiles: Sorry  
** **[01:55] Nurse McHottie: Its not your fault  
** **[01:56] Nurse McHottie: And you’re not an ass  
** **[01:56] Stiles: Even if you called me an asshole earlier?  
** **[01:56] Nurse McHottie: I didnt mean it  
** **[01:57] Nurse McHottie: I was upset and hurt  
** **[01:57] Stiles: And jelly  
** **[01:57] Nurse McHottie: I was not jealous  
** **[01:58] Stiles: Cmon  
** **[01:58] Stiles: Say it  
** **[01:59] Nurse McHottie: Fine  
** **[01:59] Nurse McHottie: I was jealous  
** **[01:59] Stiles: Say  
** **[02:00] Stiles: IT  
** **[02:00] Nurse McHottie: I was jelly  
** **[02:00] Nurse McHottie: There  
** **[02:00] Nurse McHottie: Happy?  
** **[02:01] Stiles: Very  
** **[02:01] Nurse McHottie: I dont know why I put up with you  
** **[02:02] Stiles: You love me  
** **[02:02] Stiles: Thats why  
** **[02:02] Nurse McHottie: I do**

**[02:02] ScottBro: Just getin a snack  
[02:02] ScottBro: I think moms mad at u  
** **[02:03] Stiles: Why?  
** **[02:03] ScottBro: She actin weird  
** **[02:03] Stiles: Weird?  
** **[02:04] Stiles: How?  
** **[02:04] ScottBro: Woke up 2 her cryin now she laughin**

**[02:05] Stiles: Sorry i made you cry  
** **[02:05] Nurse McHottie: Let me guess Scott?  
** **[02:05] Stiles: Ya  
** **[02:06] Stiles: Hes under the impression you hate me  
** **[02:06] Nurse McHottie: Ive never hated you  
** **[02:07] Stiles: What about that time i set fire to your couch?  
** **[02:07] Stiles: Or that time i drove into your garage?  
** **[02:08] Stiles: That time i showed up in the er after my accident?  
** **[02:08] Nurse McHottie: Do you want me to hate you?  
** **[02:08] Stiles: No  
** **[02:09] Nurse McHottie: When you set fire to my couch I was furious with you  
** **[02:10] Nurse McHottie: When you drove your jeep into my garage door I wanted to strangle you  
** **[02:11] Nurse McHottie: When you were in the er I was scared to death  
[02:11] Nurse McHottie: But I never hated you  
** **[02:11] Stiles: Why? Because you thought scott was with me?  
** **[02:12] Nurse McHottie: No you idiot I was scared of losing you  
** **[02:12] Stiles: Really?  
** **[02:12] Nurse McHottie: Yes really**

**[02:13] ScottBro: Dude were did u go?  
** **[02:13] Stiles: Did your mom tell you why she was crying?  
** **[02:14] ScottBro: Ovr a movie  
** **[02:14] Stiles: What movie?  
** **[02:15] ScottBro: Sum romcom  
** **[02:15] Stiles: Whats it about?  
** **[02:15] ScottBro: Y?  
** **[02:15] Stiles: Just tell me!  
** **[02:17] ScottBro: Sum old chick falls 4 a young dude & it bout there struggles of dealin wit there secret affair & other shit bout ppl judgin or sumthin she said  
** **[02:17] Stiles: Really scott? Your synopsis is nearly as atrocious as your writing  
** **[02:18] ScottBro: Huh?**

**[02:18] Nurse McHottie: Did I loose you?  
** **[02:18] Stiles: Scott was just giving me an awful summary about the movie that made you cry  
** **[02:19] Nurse McHottie: Do I dare ask what he said?  
** **[02:20] Stiles: [02:17] ScottBro: Sum old chick falls 4 a young dude & it bout there struggles of dealin wit there secret affair & other shit bout ppl judgin or sumthin she said  
** **[02:20] Nurse McHottie: Dear god its a wonder that boy is passing english  
** **[02:21] Stiles: Thats what I said  
** **[02:21] Stiles: So were you really watching a movie  
** **[02:22] Nurse McHottie: No  
** **[02:22] Stiles: And the movie plot you gave him?  
** **[02:23] Nurse McHottie: Do I really need to explain?  
** **[02:23] Stiles: So i have an idea  
** **[02:24] Nurse McHottie: Am I going to regret this?  
** **[02:24] Stiles: Yes  
** **[02:24] Stiles: Probably  
** **[02:24] Stiles: Maybe  
** **[02:25] Stiles: No  
** **[02:25] Nurse McHottie: Im scared now  
** **[02:25] Stiles: Give me a second chance  
** **[02:26] Nurse McHottie: ???  
** **[02:26] Nurse McHottie: Second chance?  
** **[02:27] Stiles: To prove i love you and i wont change my mind about you  
** **[02:28] Nurse McHottie: Oh Stiles  
** **[02:28] Stiles: Just let me prove it to you  
** **[02:29] Nurse McHottie: I dont have a chance to say no do I?  
** **[02:29] Stiles: Pls dont  
** **[02:30] Nurse McHottie: Fine  
** **[02:30] Nurse McHottie: Under one condidtion  
** **[02:30] Stiles: Done  
** **[02:31] Stiles: Name it  
** **[02:32] Nurse McHottie: If you feel different about me or for someone else you tell me  
** **[02:32] Stiles: Not going to happen  
** **[02:33] Nurse McHottie: Stiles  
** **[02:33] Stiles: Fine  
** **[02:33] Stiles: Promise  
** **[02:34] Nurse McHottie: Good boy  
** **[02:34] Stiles: Does this mean youll pet me now?  
** **[02:35] Nurse McHottie: Goodnight Stiles  
** **[02:35] Stiles: Wait  
** **[02:35] Nurse McHottie: Yes?  
** **[02:36] Stiles: Pls dont go yet  
** **[03:36] Nurse McHottie: Whats wrong?  
** **[03:37] Stiles: Say goodnight properly?  
** **[03:37] Nurse McHottie: Very well**

While Stiles waited on her, he changed her contact name in her phone. Just as he finished, she replied once more, sending a video message.

**[03:43] Angel McLove: Goodnight sweetie  
** **[03:43] Stiles: Goodnight melissa**

Stiles let the video download as he kicked his shoes and socks off, stripping down to his boxers. He rolled onto his stomach as he plugged his phone in.

The video message was short, nearly twenty seconds long, but it was just what he needed. The first couple of seconds was Melissa trying to hold the phone at the right angle, and double check it was recording.

_“I’m sorry I pushed you away, Stiles. I shouldn’t have, but I was scared. I hope you can forgive me. I love you. Goodnight, baby boy.”_  She spoke softly into the camera, a near whisper, the video ending with her blowing him a kiss.

Stiles melted at the video, double checking it was saved on his phone before playing it once more. He didn’t get five sections in before his phone went off.

**[03:49] ScottBro: stiles?  
** **[03:49] Stiles: Ya?  
** **[03:50] ScottBro: can we talk?  
** **[03:50] Stiles: Isnt that what were doing?  
** **[03:51] ScottBro: seriously  
** **[03:51] Stiles: Wow you spelt that out you must be serious  
** **[03:52] ScottBro: stiles!  
** **[03:52] Stiles: Alright  
** **[03:52] Stiles: Alright  
** **[03:54] Stiles: What  
** **[03:55] ScottBro: you remember when you promised we be friends forever no matter what  
** **[03:55] Stiles: Yes  
** **[03:55] Stiles: What about it  
** **[03:56] ScottBro: and as your best friend you cant hate me  
** **[03:57] Stiles: What. Did. You. Do.  
** **[03:57] ScottBro: derek  
** **[03:58] Stiles: WHAT  
** **[03:59] ScottBro: thats why allison broke up with me i slept with derek  
** **[03:59] Stiles: WHAT  
[04:00] ScottBro: stiles please  
** **[04:01] Stiles: Why would you sleep with derek? I thought you loved allison?  
** **[04:01] ScottBro: derek loves me and i think i love him i thought I loved allison but im not so sure  
** **[04:02] Stiles: Is that why derek follows us around the mall like a lost puppy?!!  
** **[04:02] ScottBro: yes  
** **[04:03] Stiles: So are you gay now? How long has this been going on with derek?  
** **[04:04] ScottBro: im not sure i might be  
** **[04:04] ScottBro: a few months  
** **[04:04] Stiles: A few months?!!  
** **[04:05] ScottBro: im sorry i didnt tell you i didnt know howd you feel about it**

Angerily, Stiles thumbs tapped hard on his phone, changing Scott's contact name before replying.

**[04:07] Stiles: Its cool Ive been banging your mom for a few months  
** **[04:08] Stiles: Im sorry I didnt tell you I didnt know how you would feel about it  
** **[04:08] Stiles: Now were even  
** **[04:09] Scotty McGay: WHAT**

“Shit.” Stiles cursed, in his fit of rage he realized what he had just done. Going back to Melissa’s reply, he quickly typed an apology.

**[04:10] Stiles: Sorry I just told scott about us  
**

**[04:10] Scotty McGay: what the hell does that mean  
** **[04:11] Stiles: Still drunks woopssssssssss  
**

**[04:12] Angel McLove: What the hell Stiles? I can hear him pacing and panicking in his room!  
** **[04:12] Stiles: Sorry!  
** **[04:13] Stiles: He told me he slept with derek  
** **[04:13] Stiles: He knows i hate derek  
** **[04:13] Angel McLove: WHAT  
** **[04:14] Stiles: Oops**

**[04:15] Scotty McGay: u r not drunk wat the hell stiles  
[04:15] Stiles: Oops i accidently told your mom you banged derek  
** **[04:16] Scotty McGay: WHAT  
** **[04:17] Stiles: I swear i must still be drunk**

**[04:17] Angel McLove: My son is having sex?  
** **[04:18] Angel McLove: I had the no sex until youre 18 talk with him!  
** **[04:18] Stiles: We have sex  
** **[04:19] Angel McLove: Not the point Stiles!  
** **[04:20] Stiles: Are you upset he had sex or because hes gay now?  
** **[04:21] Angel McLove: HES GAY?!  
** **[04:21] Stiles: Did you miss the part were I said derek?**

**[04:21] Scotty McGay: DUDE y r u tellin my mom im having sex & im gay  
** **[04:21] Stiles: Arent you gay?  
** **[04:21] Scotty McGay: i dont know!  
** **[04:22] Stiles: Dannys gay  
** **[04:23] Scotty McGay: what does that hav 2 do wit anythin?  
** **[04:23] Stiles: Hes gay  
** **[04:23] Scotty McGay: so?  
** **[04:24] Stiles: Hed make a better boyfriend than derek  
** **[04:25] Scotty McGay: derek isnt my bf!  
** **[04:25] Stiles: Then date danny  
** **[04:26] Stiles: Hes cute  
** **[04:25] Stiles: He cooks and bakes things  
[04:25] Stiles: I bet hes a top AND bottom  
** **[04:26] Scotty McGay: DUDE  
** **[04:26] Stiles: What?**

**[04:28] Angel McLove: Why are you trying to hook my son up with a boy and why are saying hes cute?  
** **[04:28] Stiles: Dannys awesome  
** **[04:29] Stiles: Way better than derek  
** **[04:29] Angel McLove: Sweetie if you want to date Danny then date him  
** **[04:30] Stiles: I DONT WANT TO DATE DANNY  
** **[04:31] Angel McLove: But you said all those nice things about him  
** **[04:31] Stiles: I want to date you!  
** **[04:32] Angel McLove: Are you sure? If you want to experiment anal with a male I would understand**

**[04:32] Scotty McGay: what part of i think i love derek dont u get?  
** **[04:32] Stiles: The only ass I want to fuck is yours!  
** **[04:32] Scotty McGay: …  
** **[04:34] Stiles: What?  
** **[04:34] Stiles: Oh shit  
** **[04:34] Stiles: Wrong message  
** **[04:35] Scotty McGay: was that for my mom? Ewwwwwwwwwwww  
** **[04:35] Stiles: Shut up’  
** **[04:36] Stiles: If you can put your cock in derek I can put mine in your mom  
** **[04:37] Scotty McGay: DUDE THATS MY MOM**

**[04:37] Angel McLove: Why are you telling my son about you wanting to fuck my ass?  
** **[04:38] Stiles: Because I do  
** **[04:38] Stiles: I’ve always fantasized about it  
** **[04:39] Angel McLove: Really?  
** **[04:40] Stiles: Hell yeah!**

**[04:40] Scotty McGay: im going to pretend this night never happened  
** **[04:41] Stiles: I need bleach to forget about you fucking derek  
** **[04:41] Scotty McGay: STILES  
** **[04:42] Stiles: Right sorry  
** **[04:42] Stiles: I guess if you really love him Ill have to deal with it  
** **[04:43] Scotty McGay: thx it means a lot  
** **[04:43] Scotty McGay: do u rly luv my mom?  
** **[04:43] Stiles: I do  
** **[04:44] Scotty McGay: then i hav 2 deal wit it 2  
** **[04:44] Scotty McGay: just dont tell me bout anythin u 2 do together  
** **[04:45] Scotty McGay: deal?  
** **[04:45] Stiles: As long as you dont mention derek  
** **[04:45] Scotty McGay: lol  
** **[04:46] Scotty McGay: deal  
** **[04:46] Stiles: Deal  
** **[04:47] Scotty McGay: c u @ school 2morrow nite  
** **[04:47] Stiles: Night. Make sure you stay awake in english  
** **[04:48] Scotty McGay: hah**

**[04:51] Angel McLove: You still there?  
** **[04:51] Stiles: Ya  
** **[04:52] Stiles: Did you pop a blood vessel giving him the safe sex talk?  
** **[04:52] Angel McLove: I think I did well  
** **[04:52] Angel McLove: All things considered  
** **[04:53] Stiles: Sorry again  
** **[04:53] Angel McLove: He was bound to find out some time  
** **[04:54] Stiles: Are you going back to bed?  
** **[04:54] Angel McLove: That depends on you  
** **[04:54] Stiles: Me?  
** **[04:55] Angel McLove: I believe you said you’ve been fantasizing about taking my ass?**

Before Stiles could form a response in his head, a picture message popped up. Melissa was in all fours, a perfect shot of her bare, round ass.


End file.
